Stuck
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: What happens when five very differnet teens get stuck on an elevator for quite a long time.Toph likes her hacky sack. And Zuko smokes. And Katara's a bit of a nerd. And Appa'a a dog. Suki's a jock. Sokka's well Sokka. And Azula is waiting upstairs. Uh oh.
1. Prologue

**I was going to finish my holiday story but since i decided not to start Christmas shoping untill the day before Christmas i was screwed. Today the elevator in the mall almost broke on me and i came up with this. This is really short but its only the prolougue. ill try to update soon.**

* * *

First Floor

_PING_

A girl jogs on, lowering her pace until she stops. She is covered in sweat. Wearing short white shorts and a green tank top she stands tall for her age. Short brown hair is pulled back in a messy pony tail. Her name is Suki.

Second Floor

_PING_

A boy walked in. He was wearing black jeans and a blood read shirt. A scar covered a good portion of his face. In his hand was a note. A lighter slid into his hand and burned the note to ash. He let it sprinkle to the ground. His name was Zuko.

Third Floor

_PING_

A short girl steps in. Her clothes are dirty and hair covered her eyes. She pulled out a hacky-sack and began to juggle it on her knee. She missed on the fifth hit and the sack fell to the floor. The girl cussed. Her name was Toph.

Fourth Floor

_PING_

A young boy walks in eating an apple. A book is in his hand. He looked down, showing the others only the arrow on his hat. The boy finally lifted his head showing scared gray eyes. He sighed. His name was Aang.

Fifth Floor

_PING_

A girl skipped in, a smile plastered on her face. Her skirt flowed lightly. She was bus fixing her braid. She offered the others a smile. They didn't respond. She looked away. Her name was Katara.

Sixth Floor

**PING**

A teenaged boy walks in and flashes the happy girl a wave. He pulled up his varsity jacket. His hand shook as he fumbled to quickly write an assignment. All his books fell to the ground. He piled them back up. Sigh. His name was Sokka.

Seventh Floor

_PI...._

_**Crash**_

"What happened?!?" Toph yelled sturgling to keep her balence as the elevator jolted.

Sokka was closest to the front. He pushed the buttons. Nothing. Him and Suki pulled on the door. It didn't budge. "We're stuck" his voice was rash. "And my report is due in five minutes"

"And I have a job interview" Katara whined.

" I have a volley ball game" Suki added.

"I need to pick up Appa" Aang said sadly. "He had surgery"

"I have a fancy party to get ready for. A party that my parent's will murder me for not attending" Toph said, slumping down again.

"And I have the demon and her friends waiting for me upstairs. And if I make said demon walk home in the rain our father won be happy. Said demon's father is a bastard when he's not happy" Zuko said.

"So we're all screwed" Toph summed up. The other's groans and nods confirmed it.

* * *

**The demon sibling thing is kind of an inside Joke with me. I have a one year old demon, three year old devil, and seven year old natural disaster that i had to buy stuff for. If you've met my siblings you'd know why.**

**Hope you liked it. Just a random idea. I'll try to post tomorow night or so.**

**Please Read and Reply**


	2. Cause and Effect

**Alright sorry for the long wait. Holidays and all. Anyways here;s the chapter and that's all that matters.**

* * *

The elevator shook again and the lights flickered out. It settled. As Toph stood up it tilted causing Zuko and Sokka to slam into the side.

"Everyone stop moving!" Zuko said. The other's looked at him, confused. "The line cable probably snapped."

"So we could plummet down seven stories if the second cord breaks?" Aang asked nervously. The others nodded.

"We should try to follow weight distribution so we can get the elevator straight again." Suki suggested. "By the way, Hi I'm Suki"

"I'm Katara and that's my brother Sokka" Katara said warmly.

"Yo. I'm Toph." she did the peace out sign and started tossing her hacky sack again.

"Aang" the kid with the arrow hat greeted.

"You got a name?" Sokka asked the older teen.

"Zuko"

"Dam. This is making me claustrophobic." Sokka whined.

"Can we like find neutral corners and stay there?" Toph asked angrily.

Everyone found a spot as far from another person as possible without tilting the elevator. Unluckily for them, it was a pretty small elevator.

Zuko pulled out a cigarette. Noticing eyes falling on him he glared back. "You guys mind?" he asked.

"Yes!" Katara snapped. "It'll set the smoke alarm off!"

"Isn't that a good thing. People will get us out faster." Suki pointed out.

"The smoke alarms don't work! Nothing works!" Zuko snapped and lit the cigarette.

"Do you not pay attention to the signs?" Katara asked. "No smoking in elevators"

"See that's the thing. We could be in here for hours, maybe days if we're unlucky. So that rule no longer applies" Zuko shrugged.

"I don't like you" Katara said

"Then the feeling is mutual" Zuko agreed.

"This is going to be a long long day" Sokka said hitting himself with his book.

Katara was generally visibly bored. Like nothing, the others all found something to do. Sokka went back to his homework, Toph fiddled with the hacky sack. Zuko seemed preoccupied in smoking. Suki was snapping her hair band like a slingshot, probably bored as well, and Aang was reading.

"I'm bored" Katara finally stated.

"here" Zuko threw his iPod at her. "Now shut up"

Katara sighed and turned it on. Not like Zuko had any good music. All this emo and rock stuff. Katara tossed it back, missing, and it hit the wall. Zuko picked it up, the back now cracked and wired sticking out. He shot her a mean glare and went on trying to fix it with his free hand.

Toph tossed her hacky sack to the ceiling. She smiled and continued to do it. Then she threw it to the opposite wall and it his Suki causing her to let go of the rubber band, which hit Sokka, causing him to jolt up, then the elevator tipped over.

Sokka, Aang and Katara grabbed the bar to keep from falling over. Suki and Toph fell sideways, and Zuko clutched the bar dropping his newly fixed iPod and cigarette.

"Now I hate you and your brother" Zuko muttered. Nobody did anything.

"Is someone gonna even this out or are we gonna sit like this all day?" Sokka asked.

Then he realized the rope was breaking. "Shit" Zuko muttered under his breath.

* * *

**I felt liek making a bit of a rivalry here. Now it may seem that the next chapter id the last. No. no it's not.**


	3. Toph's Plan

**Alright so this is the very very bad plan Toph comes up with to prevent them from dying chapter. xD**

**Enough said....**

**here's the chapter**

* * *

"We're gonna die. We're gonna die" Sokka muttered

"No we're not. We're to young to die!" Aang exclaimed

"Well it doesn't seem the elevator feels that way" Zuko shot.

"I don't want to die" Toph said softly.

"We could try to steady the impact" Katara suggested

"I have an idea but I doubt Zuko would go for it" Toph said

"What is it?" Suki asked

"There's a window leading to the shaft. Someone, I assume Zuko since he's the tallest and probably strongest, would go up there and manually straighten the ropes. From there we could ease ourselves down. We would still be stuck, but we'd be on the bottom floor" Toph said.

Suddenly the lights flicked on and off then the power went on. And so did the sprinklers. Katara glared at Zuko. "Great the power's on, To bad the water is gonna shut it off again!"

"Okay so how am I supposed to get across the elevator without moving?" Zuko asked.

"As you walk we all move slightly so nothing shifts" Sokka suggested.

"Here goes nothing" Zuko muttered, sighing. Slowly he made his way to the other side, the other five turning in step. Water had already filled the space to Aang's knees and with the rate it was leaving the elevator they would probably drown.

Zuko eased himself up the window, 'why couldn't Sokka have been taller' he thought, diligently testing his full weight on the outer rim. Once Zuko was sure the structure wouldn't collapse he pulled up.

Zuko warily stood on the top, holding the ledge for balance. Like last time, he slowly trusted himself enough to start walking towards the now snapping rope.

Just as the rope fell Zuko lunged forward and grabbed both halves, the elevator dropping a few feet under him.

They were trying to tell him something but Zuko couldn't make it out. He bit his lip and pulled the ropes together, straightening the structure. Zuko pulled again in attempt to connect the ropes but the sudden pressure threw one out. As the elevator tilted Zuko fell off the side, by a lucky break catching the ropes to keep him from dropping to his death. The rope swung awkwardly, smashing Zuko between the shaft and structure. Zuko gripped the rope as tight as he could and looked down.

Zuko went to climb back up but halted feeling excruciating pain in his leg. Zuko took a moment trying to asses what happened, and concluded he probably fractured something when crashing between structures.

Zuko did the only thing he could think of at the minute to get himself to a more opened area. He dropped a few feet. The elevator jammed in a tilt and by sudden force the water rushed out the window. Zuko's fist were red from holding the rope so long and tightly but finally the water stopped.

Using his arms, he pulled up the rope, climbing as best he could. Zuko reached into the window which was not directly on top of him. The elevator was almost n its side.

Sokka and Suki helped Zuko pulled himself in. Everyone was sitting on the edge. Well at least it wouldn't shake anymore. Everyone was soaked and pissed. Not a good combination for the six but somehow soaked, pissed, and dead seemed worse.

Zuko brought his attention to his ankle which was bent out in a seemingly abnormal way.

"I am not about to try that again" Zuko said through clenched teeth.

Katara couldn't help but laugh at him in such condition.

Toph, sensing the tension decided to have some fun. "We could send her next time"

Katara squealed in a way that the others couldn't not laugh at. "It's fine' Toph teased "We're stuck anyways"

"So now what?" Sokka asked

"We wait" Aang said, his voice determined. So waiting it was.

* * *

**I have to torture Zuko, yes I do. And it did sound like somethign toph wouls come up with. A bit not thunk through but it worked.**

**The next chapter.......Sokka comes up with a very very bad way to stop boredom. (it involves singing) **

**Please Read and Reply**


	4. Random Ways To Pass The Time

**Alright to warn there isn't much singing in this chapter but there is lots of other amusing funny stuff. xD**

**Its really late at night so i don't know why i'm writing but i am and i thik after i post this i should really go to sleep. **

* * *

So everyone sat down, or tried to anyways, in the cramped little elevator. Everything was soaked and it really didn't looked like they were going to be rescued anytime soon.

"You know the power is still on. The phone might work." Suki announced. Sokka, being closest to the phone picked it up and water poured out. Suki looked down. "Or not" she nervously laughed.

After the little incident all they had between them wasn't much. Sokka ordered everyone to put their belongings in the center. Well all together those belongings consisted of; a soggy illegible notebook, a chewed on pencil with a cracked tip, a soggy hacky sack, five rubber bands, a half a pack of gum, about five bucks in change (the bills were wet and ripped apart), some hard candies, two cell phones (one with no bars and the other's battery dead), motorcycle keys, a completely trashed leaking iPod, a lighter, a text book, and some wrappers.

"That's all we have" Sokka sighed. "until who knows when"

"You skipped lunch didn't you?" Katara guessed.

Sokka looked around sheepishly. "Yeah"

"Here" Toph threw him the candies.

Katara scooted back trying to stay as far from everyone but her brother as she could. She didn't mind the short boy but the tall girl and the blind one, eh. The older boy was another story. She hated him in ways she couldn't even fathom. This was his fault in the first place. "You know I really, really hate you. It's you fault we're in this mess. Your fault I'm not getting the job." suddenly blaming him semed like a really good idea.

"How is it my fault. I didn't know the elevator was going to break. It was working fine when I got on!" he shot back

"Still it is your fault the smoke alarm and sprinkler went off." Katara yelled.

"Right because if it didn't we would just call for help. I'm sure we are the only people who need help and the power line didn't affect anybody else." Zuko said in a sarcastically kind voice.

Katara made that noise girls make when they loose an argument and she leaned back.

Toph was banging her head on the wall. "So bored. So very bored. So very bored and pissed and hungry" she muttered over and over again.

Suki looked down. "This is gonna be a long day"

Zuko grabbed his lighter from the floor and flicked it on and off. Katara spoke up, again. "Can you not play with fire around me, uh in a small area with lots of people?"

"Okay Katara. What would you like me to do?" Zuko asked in that same fake kind tone.

"Maybe, I don't know, THINK OF A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE!!!" okay Katara was pissed.

Suddenly Sokka burst in to laughter. "Good one guys really. I figured it out. This is some kind of hidden camera show or something. Real funny"

"It's not a hidden camera show" Zuko said through clenched teeth.

"Oh" Sokka sighed. At this point the kind of hoped it was.

Everyone went back to what they were doing. Suki and Toph talking about sports. Aang and Katara looking at the textbook and Zuko playing with his lighter. Sokka unaware of it, started humming one of those old classic songs. Suddenly Toph and Suki looked up. She was about to say something but Suki beat her to it.

"I know that song" she exclaimed. Then she started drumming the beat on the ground. Toph did two. Aang and Sokka were humming.

"Uh any of you know the words?" Sokka asked

"I don't know but we could sing something else" Toph suggested

"That's a great idea. We should sing!" Aang exclaimed. "It will pass the time"

Katara looked around nervously. "Come on Kat, you're a great singer" Sokka said, sensing her disagreement.

"You guys have got to be kidding me" Zuko said with an extremely annoyed glare.

"What's wrong with singing?" Katara asked, somewhat defensively. "You seem to like music" she gestured to the iPod.

"Singing and listening are to very different things. Professionals are very different then you guys." Katara glared at him. "Obviously your going to do it anyways but please sing something, uh not from a kids movie" he requested.

"What, like the trash you listen to?" Katara asked

"What's he listen to" Toph asked, now somewhat curious. Well what, they were entertaining when they fought.

Zuko thought for a moment. "Uh mainly alternative. Some rock. Rap. Nothing really unusual"

"So what are you, label wise. Punk, Goth, Emo, J.V." Toph asked confused

"Eh I'm not one for labels. Depends on who you ask. I guess either J.V. or emo" he shrugged

Hearing he was another J.V (by the way that's juvenile delinquent) she smirked. "What school do you go to" Sokka suddenly asked

"Any reason you guys started asking so many questions. I mean like it you working with the cops or something I kinda want to know" Zuko said defensively.

"Nah nothing like that" Sokka said chuckling.

"I go to Elements High a few blocks over" Zuko said

"Really?" Suki said, "I do too"

"I knew I've heard of you!" Toph exclaimed.

"wait. We all go to the same school but we've never seen each other" Katara asked

"Seems like it. Now that I think about it I'm pretty sure Suki's been mentioned on the announcements for volleyball" Toph said.

"Hey who's your teachers" Aang asked

Toph thought for a moment. "Um. Mr. Pakku, Mrs. JuDee, Mr. Zhao, and Mrs. Hama" she said

Aang smiled. "I have Mr's JuDee too. She's so easy"

"Yeah. We never do anything" Toph agreed

"I had her last year" Sokka added

Suki look at him skeptically. "I thought you were a senior?"

"Uh....I flunked third grade" Sokka admitted

"Eh no big. I flunked eighth" Zuko said smirking.

Katara suddenly looked at Zuko strangely. "Weren't you on the news?" she asked

Toph suddenly looked interested. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing. Uh I was on the news a couple of times that year. First there was an "accident" he quoted his fingers "at my house. My mom died and I got burned. It was sort of a fire but sort of some other things." he paused. "Anyways after that I got into a couple of fights, got expelled, transferred, flunked, transferred again. Long boring cycle" Zuko shrugged

"Sucks" Aang commented.

"I'm gonna get detention for not turning this is" Sokka gestured to the paper in his hand.

"So" Toph smirked. "I have detention all the way until summer, if not into the next year"

Suki giggled. "I had detention but they said if I kept getting in fights I'd be kicked off the team so I've stopped"

Zuko turned to Toph. "I've seen you around detention" he noted

"Likewise" she grinned

"We'll I guess I'll be seeing you both there on Monday" Sokka said

"What makes you think we'll get out of this alive?" Zuko asked

"Always the pessimist" Katara commented

"Always the optimist" he smirked back and she sighed. Eighteen year old detention boys were impossible.

* * *

**It turned out different then i imagined and it also turned out allot longed thenn i imagined. One of the longest chapters i've posted for this type of fic. oh well good for you guys. **

**if there were any mistakes i didn't get then i apoligize. as i said tired. i'll probably read over it tomorow, decide its no good and redo the chapter but i posted something so yeah. **

**Alright as always please read and reply. **


	5. Electricity and Escapes

**Alright, this is the last chapter. Sorry i put it off for so long. **

**No need for much a note so on with the chapter...**

* * *

It was about an hour later and there was nothing left to do. They had gotten bored of talking. Okay Sokka hadn't but after a few very threatening glares he shut up.

Everyone seemed content with being stuck in the elevator. Aang was trying to save his soggy library book. Suki was tossing her ball in the air to a rhythm while Toph bumped the same rhythm with her hacky sack. Zuko was still attempting to not be soaking wet and Katara didn't really seem like she wanted to do anything.

That left Sokka….bored. Suddenly the elevator lit up to an almost blinding brightness.

"What the hell?" Zuko asked as everyone but Toph either looked down or blinked. Zuko tried to adjust his eyes to the light but gave up realizing it wasn't possible.

'Sokka what did you do?" Katara asked noting that he was the closest to the buttons.

"Nothing. I swear" He held up his hands defensively.

"Well fix it" Suki ordered.

Zuko groaned and pushed Sokka aside, doubting he could do much good with mechanics. "Anyone have something small and sharp?" he asked.

"Here" Katara pulled a pin out of her hair and Zuko shoved it into the keyhole and after picking the lock, something he was quite and expert in, an array of wires, buttons and switches were now visible.

Sokka leaned in and read the warning. "Touch at own risk. Professional experience recommended"

Zuko chose to ignore him and he began switching around things. After a few moments Zuko made something happen. The elevator went pitch black minus the sparks from the board.

Zuko muttered a few cuss words in response to his now burn fingers.

"At least it's not insanely bright now" Suki said, trying to be positive.

"Yeah. We went from to bright to see, to, to dark to see. Big difference" Katara scoffed.

"I don't see the problem" Toph shrugged.

"I tried to warn you" Sokka said playfully to Zuko.

Truthfully the scarred teen looked like he was bothered enough to kill Sokka but luckily, for Sokka anyways, he didn't.

"Someone check the phones" Zuko ordered

"Why?" Sokka asked

"Because I know what I'm doing around machines-" Zuko was interrupted

"Sure you do. That's why you were electrocuted" Katara said sarcastically causing the others to laugh.

"It was wet and I couldn't see" Zuko muttered. He sat back.

"Do I pick up the phone?' Sokka asked warily, worried about being electrocuted himself.

Zuko sighed, visible pissed about being the test subject here. He picked up the phone, and wasn't killed.

He reached into his pocket. "Where's the lighter?" he asked.

Suki reached around and handed the lighter to Zuko. He flicked it on and began working on the power cords again.

"Are you sure your qualified to do this?" Aang blurted out of nowhere causing Zuko to flinch and drop the lighter.

"Crap" Sokka muttered as everyone got to the other side of the elevator. Zuko inched back and grabbed and turned off the lighter, then stepped on the remainder of the small fire.

Zuko spoke calmly. "Please don't distract me if you want to make it out of here"

Everyone sat down as he began working on the cords again. Finally he got a dim light in the area and got rid of the lighter.

The power was still of though.

"Wow. I'm impressed' Katara said sincerely. Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I'm not dead or injured or wet. That must mean you did something right"

"I really don't like her' Zuko muttered

'Now what?" Sokka asked again.

Before anyone could answer the normal power went ton. "I didn't do that" Zuko said as looks turned to him.

The sound of metal being cut was heard and soon there was a hole in the top, well originally side, of the elevator.

"We're saved" Katara squealed.

"Drama queen" Toph muttered.

One by one they climbed out. Waiting for them were their parents and/or guardians, all very concerned. Okay well Ozai and Azula actually looked more pissed.

"Well that was a fun little adventure' Sokka said sarcastically.

"See you guys in detention" Toph said giving the peace sign as she waked to her dad.

Suki, Sokka, and Katara all walked to their parents too.

Zuko sighed and followed the example. In the background you could hear Katara exaggerating about the last few hours to the firemen and mall cops.

The one in charge called all the kids over. "Who's the one who got on the power" he sounded mean so they all pointed at Zuko in an accusing way.

"Well done" he praised. The other teens and kids looked in shock. "You kids wouldn't have survived in there an hour longer. The structure would have collapsed. And without the faulty power signal being sent due to the fire we wouldn't have gotten hear before then. You owe this young man your lives"

All five stared in shock. Zuko. Zuko saved them. It wasn't on purpose but still. Toph punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"Nice one" she said. They all muttered some sort of shocked thanks.

XXX

The next day the bell rang signaling detention was about the begin. Jut as the bell stopped Zuko ran in.

"Agni!" the teacher called. "Two more-" Zuko interrupted.

"I have a note" he said showing off a paper excusing him from detention. "Those two also" he pointed to Toph and Sokka.

"The note said to clear all your's and Toph's detentions for the year! Do you know how many day that is? This can't be legit!"

Zuko pointed to the federal stamp at the bottom.

The teacher sighed. "BeiFong, Kurunk, Agni, your clear!"

Zuko, Toph and Sokka ran out the door. Sokka looked at the excused slip Zuko held in his now bandaged hand. "Is that real?" he asked.

Zuko laughed. "Of course not" Toph joined in the laugher.

Sokka looked hesitant. "You wanna get a pizza. My sister's treat" he smirked again as Toph gave him a high-five.

Sokka smiled and followed his two new friends. Maybe getting stuck in an elevator wasn't suck a bad thing.

* * *

**Alrgiht a huge thanks to everyone that had read and replies adn will reply to this chapter. I personally love the little eppilogue. XD**

**One more story down....**

**Please review.**


End file.
